There are many types of post-operative orthotic devices from which doctors and patients may choose. Likewise, there are many types of pain management devices available to aid recovery after surgery. All devices have particular features and drawbacks. Improved devices are always needed, to enable or limit movement in certain directions, to control temperature at a surgical site, to apply or remove pressure on a body part, to rotate, abduct, or adduct a limb, to support or add weight, to stabilize joints, and for various other reasons.